Chinese patent application CN201420267847.1 discloses a dual insertion orientation micro USB male connector which comprises an upper terminal unit, a lower terminal unit, a metal shielding piece, two anti-vibration units, a hollow insulating body, an outer shell and a circuit board. The upper terminal unit, the lower terminal unit and the metal shielding piece are securely connected as an integral member to be inserted into the insulating body. The metal shielding piece is provided between the upper terminal unit and the lower terminal unit. The upper terminal unit comprises an upper base and an upper terminal group which are integrally molded, the upper terminal group is embedded in the upper base, and two ends of the upper terminal group extend out of the upper base. A rear segment of the upper base is provided with a first mounting portion. The lower terminal unit comprises a lower base and a lower terminal group which are integrally molded, the lower terminal group is embedded in the lower base, and the two ends of the lower terminal group extend out of the lower base. A rear segment of the lower base is provided with a second mounting portion. The circuit board abuts against a rear end of the first mounting portion and a rear end of the second mounting portion and is positioned between the upper terminal group and the lower terminal group. An upper surface of the circuit board is formed with conductive traces cooperating with the upper terminal group and a lower surface of the circuit board is formed with conductive traces cooperating with the lower terminal group. In such a micro USB connector, all the conductive traces on the circuit board straightforwardly extend in a front-rear direction with one-to-one relationship between all the conductive traces and all the conductive terminals of the upper terminal group and the lower terminal group, when such a micro USB connector is correspondingly connected with a cable, it is required to solder connection wires, the number of which is to the same as the number of the conductive terminals, from behind the circuit board, however because pads at the rear of the conductive traces have a very narrow pitch, the process for soldering the connection wires is very difficult and it is easy to generate defective product. In addition, there is no shielding between the conductive traces on the upper surfaces and the conductive traces on the lower surface, therefore the conductive traces on the upper surface and the conductive traces on the lower surface easily interfere with each other because of crosstalk during high speed data transfer. Thus, certain individuals would appreciate further improvements in the design of a cable assembly.